


Here, Have My Heart (and My Apartment Key)

by damnedifyoudo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: We all want to know how Eddie got into Buck's apartment during the premiere.This is my imagining of how that was made possible.





	Here, Have My Heart (and My Apartment Key)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I'm so excited about this fic! It's my first for the 9-1-1 fandom. I'm a huge Buddie shipper and I've been watching this show since the beginning. The premiere on Monday gave me so many emotions that I was inspired to write this. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Will you be staying with someone while you recover?” The doctor asked Buck.

Buck frowned. “I just leased an apartment. I will be staying there, thank you very much,” Buck replied sassily.

Maddie shot her brother a glare. “Don’t be rude, Buck.” She directed her attention toward the doctor. “Sorry, he won’t budge on that. But there will be a lot of us checking up on him.”

The doctor frowned but nodded. “Alright. As long as he isn’t completely by himself. I’ll be right back; I just need to grab your discharge paperwork.” The doctor nodded again towards them and left the room.

Maddie shifted her attention back to her little brother, who was sitting on the hospital bed with a scowl and his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Stop pouting, Evan Buckley. I know this sucks, but I’m here for you and so is the 118. It’ll be a long road, but you’re strong and you’ll be good as new in no time.”

Buck just grunted in response.

“Buck, c’mon. You have me and Chimney, Hen and Karen, Bobby and Athena, and of course Eddie and Chris,” she smiled and put emphasis on the last two names.

It was Buck’s turn to glare at Maddie. “Will you quit it with that? I do _not_ have a thing for Eddie. I have a _girlfriend._ And besides, his wife just died!”

“Yes, but I’m not saying anything will happen now. Just you know, in the future…”

Buck cut her off by throwing a pillow at her. “Seriously, Maddie, knock it off.”

“Fine. I’m just trying to tell you there are people around you that care about you,” she said, patting his shoulder lightly, his face softening slightly in response. “Now, am I taking you home?”

“No, Ali is coming. She’s gonna help me get settled at the apartment,” he responded.

“Okay. Do you want me to stay until she gets here?” Maddie asked.

“No, that’s okay,” Buck replied, waving his hand. “I know you have work later. Sorry for keeping you here.”

Maddie face fell. “Don’t ever say that, Buck. I’m you sister and I love you. I want to be here. Now, be good for the doctors,” she said, kissing his cheek before leaving.

“Love you too,” Buck grumbled as she left. Now, he just had to wait until Ali got there so he could _finally _go home.

~~**~~

Buck was currently in a predicament. He had been bringing some food back to the couch, balancing it carefully while using his crutches to walk. What he had not anticipated was tripping over the corner of a barstool, causing him to fall, drop his food, and for his crutches to go skittering across the wood floor.

He was still laying on the floor. He didn’t seem to be hurt any further, but there was no way he was going to be able to get up without assistance. His cast was just too clunky and got in the way. He mentally went through his list of options. Maddie was out, she was at work. He had just broken up with Ali, so that wasn’t an option. No way was he calling Bobby, Hen, or Chim either, they would just chastise him or make fun of him.

That left Eddie.

Sighing, he stuck his hand into his sweatpants pocket. He pulled up Eddie’s contact, lingering before he hit “send message.”

me_: Hey are you busy? I could use some help._

He didn’t have to wait long for Eddie’s reply.

Eddie Diaz :P: _No, Chris is with Carla right now so I’m not busy. Do you want me to come over? _

me: _Yes please. Sooner rather than later if possible._

Eddie Diaz :P: _Ok. Leaving now be there in 15._

Buck rolled over slightly and let a breath out, glad somebody was coming to help him. Eddie might chastise him for it, but he wouldn’t be overly harsh and would most likely help him right away instead of stopping to laugh first.

Suddenly, he realized the door was probably locked and Eddie wouldn’t be able to get in. He strained his neck to look at the door, which was fortunately unlocked.

me: _Luckily I accidentally left the door unlocked so you can get in._

Not 20 seconds later, Buck’s phone rang, Eddie’s name coming up on his caller ID.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“_What do you mean, ‘luckily I left the door unlocked’, is something wrong? Did you fall?” _Eddie asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“Ok, I didn’t want you to freak out, but yes I fell, and I can’t get up. I’m fine,” he replied.

Eddie huffed like he didn’t believe him. “_Jesus, Buck. I’m almost there just hang tight.”_

“Well, it’s not like I can go anywhere,” Buck joked.

Buck could feel Eddie’s glare in the silence before the line went dead.

Buck laid his head down on the wood floor, waiting for his savior to come.

Five minutes passed and Eddie rushed in the door, making a beeline for Buck.

“Jesus, Buck,” he exclaimed softly as kneeled next to Buck.

“Oh, hey. Thanks for coming,” he said, laughing slightly.

“This isn’t funny, Buck,” Eddie replied seriously. “You could have seriously hurt yourself. Now lay down on your back so I can get a good look at you.”

Buck groaned but complied. “I already told you I’m fine.”

“You think I’m gonna believe your stubborn ass right now?” He asked, beginning to run his hands softly over Buck as he checked for any injuries. “Does your leg hurt? Does anything hurt? Did you hit your head?”

“_No, _enough with the twenty questions, just help me up already,” Buck said, slightly irritated.

Eddie glared at him but did as asked. He put one arm around Buck’s waist and grabbed Buck’s right hand with the other. “Alright, ready? One, two, three,” he grunted as he helped Buck up. He kept his right arm around Buck’s waist and Buck flung his left arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “Do you want to go to the couch?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Buck said, letting out a breath.

Eddie said nothing as he led his friend over to the couch and carefully loosened his grip to let Buck sit down.

Buck sighed and looked up at Eddie. “Thank you,” he said sheepishly, turning a little red.

Eddie smiled and laughed a little at that. “You’re welcome. I’ll go clean that mess up for you,” he said, pointing to the plate of food that was spread all over the floor. “What happened anyway?”

Buck rubbed his neck and tried to get comfortable on the couch. “I was just trying to bring my food with me to the couch so I could watch some TV. I tripped over the barstool and everything went flying.”

Eddie chuckled slightly as he began picking up the mess. “Maddie’s gonna be thrilled.”

Buck grimaced. “Please don’t tell Maddie. She’ll yell at me.”

“And I haven’t?” Eddie said, looking back at Buck briefly before returning to cleaning.

“Well, you didn’t yell, you just…lightly scolded with your eyes,” Buck replied.

Eddie turned around fully at that, raising his eyebrows. “I _what?_”

“Your look. Clearly, you’re mad or whatever but you aren’t saying so out loud,” Buck explained, leaning back and again trying to get comfortable.

Eddie narrowed his eyes, but then nodded and seemed to accept Buck’s answer.

When Eddie didn’t respond further, Buck leaned forward slightly to grab the TV remote and turn the TV on. He got absorbed in _Hawaii Five-0 _and before he knew it, Eddie plopped down on the couch next to him.

Buck looked at him questioningly.

“So, what are we watching?” He asked, seeming enthusiastic.

Buck continued to stare at him for a moment before answering. “Uh, _Hawaii Five-0. _Are you staying or something?”

“Yeah, and I ordered burgers. Gotta make sure your dumb ass doesn’t fall again tonight,” Eddie replied, leaning back against the couch.

Buck shrugged. “Okay then. Guess I deserved that.”

Eddie laughed and nudged Buck’s shoulder with his own before settling in on the couch, his shoulder still touching Buck’s.

As Buck tried to hide his blush from the contact, he thought about Maddie was, yet again, right about him. Eddie just drove here and saved him, cleaned up, and now was staying to keep him company. Maybe he did like Eddie in a more-than-friends way and now that Ali was out of the picture…well he’d just have to wait and see.

~~**~~

Evan Buckley: _help 9-1-1 _

Eddie woke up to his phone buzzing incessantly. He had headed to bed early after a long day out with Christopher and was not thrilled to be woken up so suddenly. Once he saw who the texts were from, his blood instantly ran cold.

Evan Buckley: _Eddie_

Evan Buckley: _sos_

Evan Buckley: _please come help _

Evan Buckley: _help 9-1-1 _

Evan Buckley: _I fell again and I think I pulled something_

Eddie jumped out of bed and sprinted to his dresser to throw some clothes on. Thankfully, Chris was staying the night at his tia’s, so he didn’t have to worry about him. After getting dressed, he grabbed his keys and ran to his car, immediately starting it and backing out of the driveway.

He made it to Buck’s apartment in record time. When he went to open the door, however, it was locked.

“_Shit!_” he shouted.

Afraid Buck was in real danger, he felt there was only one thing he could do. “Sorry, Buck,” he muttered before kicking the door open.

“BUCK,” he yelled as he walked in the now useless door.

“_I’m up here!_” Buck yelled from upstairs, probably the bathroom based on how muted Buck’s voice was.

Eddie ran up the stairs two at a time, quickly heading for Buck’s bathroom. As he approached the door, he called out to Buck again.

“Wait!” Buck’s voice replied. “Uh…can you…uh.”

“Buck, what is it? Are you okay?” Eddie said, out of breath and very much panicked.

“I think so? I was trying to shower, and I fell and well…”

“Oh,” Eddie said, realization dawning on him. “You’re naked aren’t you,” he sighed in more of a statement than a question.

Buck chuckled nervously. “Uh, yeah. I can’t reach my towel, but it’s in here on the sink. Can you just…come in and not look until I get it around me?”

Eddie huffed. “Okay, Buck, if that’s what you want, but I don’t care you know. I’ve seen a naked man before.”

Silence came from behind the door.

“Buck?” he called out, concerned at the lack of response.

“Um, we need to have a conversation later. But yeah, just don’t peek,” he finally said.

Eddie had a small gay panic before sucking it up and closing his eyes while he opened the door. “Okay, I’m coming in now.”

“Towel is on the counter,” Buck reminded him as he started to feel around his surroundings. He had never been up here, so he had no idea where anything was. Finally, his hands touched what felt like a towel.

“Is this it?” he asked, holding it up.

“Yeah,” Buck said quietly. “Just throw it directly in front of you.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s just a towel, Eddie, it’s not gonna hurt me,” Buck retorted, rolling his eyes even though Eddie couldn’t see him.

Eddie winced as he threw the towel as Buck asked.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now,” Buck said about a minute later.

Eddie opened in eyes and took in the scene. Buck, with a towel now haphazardly wrapped around his waist, was sprawled out awkwardly in the tub. There were several bottles of various products that had probably been knocked down during the fall around him.

“Wow,” Eddie exclaimed.

“Don’t make fun of me! I was trying to get out and I slipped. Thank fuck I left my phone on the toilet seat so I could text you,” Buck explained, waving his hands around frantically.

“Geesh, Buck, stop moving around so much. You’re gonna injure yourself further,” Eddie scolded, moving closer to the tub. “How do you want to do this?”

Buck blushed. “Um, could you…”

Eddie smiled a little before scooping up Buck bridal style from the tub.

“Oh, c’mon, this is embarrassing,” Buck blushed even more, the red flush creeping down to his neck. “Just put me down please?”

Eddie smirked before gently placing Buck down, making sure he had his good foot on the ground and was leaning against the counter before completely letting go.

“Do you want me to leave so you can get dressed?” he asked, pointing towards Buck’s bedroom.

Buck blushed again. “Yeah, could you? It’ll take me a few minutes.”

Eddie smiled. “Okay, I’ll be out there if you need me.” He left Buck’s bathroom and closed the door behind him, electing to sit on the bed while he waited. He had never been up here before, so he took the time to look around. There was a small TV hanging on the wall next to the bathroom door and below it a large collection of DVDs. Sitting on top of the shelving unit were some pictures, mostly of Maddie and Buck, but there was also one of Buck and Christopher from when they went to see Santa the previous Christmas. Eddie smiled at it, Buck really was great with Christopher and Christopher frequently asked when he could hang out with “his Buck” again. Just as Eddie picked up the picture to get a closer look at it, he heard the bathroom door open.

“Little help?” Buck said as Eddie looked over at him. He quickly put the picture back in its place and moved to help Buck over to the bed.

“Are you good?” Eddie asked once Buck was settled on the bed. He then collapsed on the bad next to him, making a dramatic “oof” sound as he landed.

Buck smiled and lightly patted Eddie’s thigh. “Yeah, thanks. Now, about that comment earlier…”

“What the one about me seeing naked men before? What about it?” Eddie questioned, looking incredulously at Buck.

“Just surprised me is all. Are you bi?” Buck returned, laying down on the bed next to Eddie.

“Yeah,” Eddie said, resting his hands behind his head. “You don’t have a problem with that do you?

Buck laughed, awkwardly turning to his side to face Eddie. “That would be kind of hypocritical, considering I’m also bi.”

“Really?” Eddie paused to think and then smiled. “I guess I can’t be surprised. I’ve seen you staring at Chimney’s ass on more than one occasion.”

“Hey!” Buck exclaimed, reaching out and slapping Eddie lightly across the chest. “He has a _nice_ ass. That’s one thing Maddie and I can agree on…” he trailed off, leaving his hand resting on Eddie’s chest. “He doesn’t know I do it does he?”

Eddie laughed loudly, causing his whole body to shake.

“Aww, c’mon! Does he know?” Buck asked before beginning to laugh himself, Eddie’s laughter too infectious to resist joining in. They continued to laugh, and Eddie turned to his side to face Buck, Buck’s hand dropping off his chest and lying between them. Eddie reached out and grabbed it, lacing their fingers together as their laughter died down.

“I don’t think so,” Eddie finally replied softly as Buck stared at their joined hands.

After a few seconds of silence, Buck spoke: “What is this?” he asked, referring to their joined hands.

“Just hoping you’ll forgive me,” Eddie replied sheepishly.

“For what?” Buck questioned, raising his body slightly with his other arm.

“Well, your door was locked when I got here and I thought you could be in real trouble, so I kind of kicked it down,” Eddie admitted, burying in face into Buck’s bed.

“You _WHAT?” _

~~**~~

Evan Buckley: _come over for lunch? I want to give you something __😉_

Eddie looked at the text in amusement before replying.

me: _oh really? __😉_

me: _in the mood for_ _anything in particular? I can pick something up on my way_

Evan Buckley: _surprise me __😊_

Eddie smiled at the text. This man really was something.

me: _okay, I’ll be there soon __😊_

“What are you smiling at dad?” Christopher asked.

“Oh,” Eddie looked down at his son, who he hadn’t known was there. “It’s Buck! We’re going to go over to his apartment for lunch.”

“I’m glad. You smile more when we hang out with him,” Christopher said.

Eddie blushed. “You think so?”

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Christopher smiled himself.

“Well, we’re gonna get some smiles out of him when we get there, he doesn’t know you’re coming! What kind of food should we bring?” Eddie asked.

“Hmm…” Christopher paused in thought. “Can we get pizza?”

“Good choice, Chris. He’ll love it,” Eddie agreed, ruffling Christopher’s hair.

Eddie and Christopher traveled to Buck’s favorite pizza place and picked up a large classic cheese pizza, then headed over to Buck’s apartment. Eddie shushed Christopher as they approached the door, wanting Chris’s appearance to be a surprise. Eddie opened the door, but Buck was no where to be seen.

“Buck?” he called out as he slowly walked into the apartment. As he and Christopher turned the corner, he spotted Buck collapsed beside the couch.

“BUCK!” he shouted, dropping the food and immediately running to him.

“Buck!” he called again once he got to him. Eddie checked for a pulse and breathes, which were thankfully both there. He breathed a little sigh of relief before continuing to check Buck out. “Buck, hey, wake up!”

“Dad?” Christopher called out from the kitchen area. “What’s wrong with Buck?”

Eddie cradled his hands around Buck’s face. “I don’t know, buddy, I’m trying to figure that out.” Eddie took one hand off Buck’s face to shake his shoulder. “Buck!” he shouted again.

Buck groaned at that and moved a bit. Eddie let out another breathe of relief. “Buck, Jesus, what happened?”

Buck finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times. “Eddie?” he said groggily.

Eddie smiled a little, keeping his left hand on Buck’s face. “Yeah, Buck it’s me. What happened, do you remember?”

“No,” Buck replied, still groggy.

Eddie sighed, pulling his hands away. “Okay, well with all the medications you’re on, who knows what could have caused this. I’m calling the paramedics,” he said pulling out his phone to do so.

“_9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” _

“Oh, God, Maddie?” Eddie questioned.

“_Eddie? What’s wrong, where are you?” _

“It’s Buck, I’m at his apartment, he passed out. Unknown cause and unknown how long he’s been out, but he seems slightly disoriented.”

“_Okay, I’m sending someone right now. I’ll meet you at the hospital soon, okay? And I’ll call Captain Nash. Take care of him Eddie.” _

Eddie could hear the fear in her voice and took a deep breath before responding. “You know I will, Maddie,” he said as he hung up.

“Buck?” Christopher called, approaching them.

“Christopher?” Buck responded, still not completely with it. “Eds, what?”

“We wanted to surprise you,” Eddie said, placing his hands back on Buck’s face. “We brought pizza and _Wreck-It-Ralph._”

Buck started to respond but Eddie shushed him. “No, don’t, help will be here soon.”

Buck smiled and placed his hand over Eddie’s, then moved it off to once again lace their fingers together.

Eddie smiled at this. “You’re welcome.” He turned to Christopher. “Hey, bud, can you go stand by the door and tell the firefighters where to go when they get here?”

“Yeah, dad, I’ll go. Hope you feel better, Bucky,” he replied, slowly making his way to the door as instructed.

Once Christopher was far enough away, Eddie expression changed into a mixture of worry and anger. “Stop scaring me like this,” he demanded softly. “Every time I come over here lately, I have to save you.”

“My hero,” Buck whispers, smiling softly

~~**~~

“We couldn’t find anything wrong other than low blood sugar, and he was dehydrated,” the doctor said to Maddie, Eddie, and Bobby, who had all come to see Buck at the hospital. “He probably stood up from the couch and fainted from the sudden drop in blood pressure. We want to keep him overnight for observation, but if nothing else comes up we can send him home tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Dr. Rhodes,” Maddie replied as the doctor walked out.

She immediately turned back towards Buck. “Buck, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you not taking care of yourself?”

“Maddie!” Buck exclaimed.

“She’s right, Buck,” Bobby said before Buck could go any further. “You need to be taking better care of yourself so you can heal quickly. The pain medication you’re on can cause dehydration, so you need to make sure you’re drinking lots of water.”

“I know how to take care of myself, _Dad,” _Buck responded sarcastically. “I just…got distracted okay?”

“Well, try not to do that again, _Evan_, you scared us all to death,” Maddie said, clearly worried. “I’ll be back later, I’m gonna go update Chimney,” she said before leaving.

Buck pouted and crossed his arms. At this, Bobby let out a sigh.

“I won’t bother you any more right now,” Bobby said, “but we’re gonna talk later. Rest up and feel better, Buck.” Bobby patted his leg before leaving.

This whole time, Eddie had been standing in the corner with his arms crossed silently, knowing Bobby and Maddie would eventually leave. After they both were gone, he approached Buck.

“Oh, not you too,” Buck said.

Eddie sat down gently on the bed. “You gotten enough from your sister and Cap. I won’t add to it. But I was realty worried about you, we all were,” Eddie said grabbing Buck’s hand in a now familiar fashion.

Buck looked at their hands before answering. “I know,” he said sadly. “And I’m sorry. I was binging _Hawaii-Five-0 _and just got distracted and wasn’t thinking about what I needed.”

Eddie laughed at that. “Seriously? That’s why you didn’t eat or drink anything? You were binging a TV show?”

“Don’t laugh! It’s a really good show!” Buck defended himself. “But anyway, I asked you over today so I could give you something, remember? It’s in my back pocket if you want to go grab it.”

Eddie raised his eyebrows but walked back to the corner of the room where Buck’s clothes were all in a bag. After finding his pants, he reached into the back pocket and pulled out a key. “Is this a key to your apartment?” Eddie asked, walking back to sit on the bed and grab Buck’s hand again.

“Yeah,” Buck smiled. “After you broke down my door, I had to change the locks anyway. Figured I’d give you a copy, so you don’t have to cost me another $200 dollars.”

Eddie laughed as he put the key in his pocket. “Makes sense, but try not to need saving anymore alright? You’re killing me and Christopher with worry.”

“Where is the little man?” Buck asked, noticing he was no where to be seen.

“Carla came and got him. She sends her love by the way,” Eddie replied, rubbing the back of Buck’s hand with his thumb lightly. “Does this mean I can just drop by whenever?”

“If you want,” Buck said, following Eddie’s thumb movements with his eyes. “I could use the company.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Eddie said, bringing his other hand up to caress Buck’s cheek. “I gotta go okay? Text me when they let you leave.”

“I will, promise.”

~~**~~

After getting home from the hospital, Buck was exhausted. The stress of the last two days was catching up to him, and he wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and then cuddle up in bed to watch a movie. But he didn’t think he had the strength to do any of that. Of course, he first thought was to text his Eddie.

me: _hey, do you think you could come over? I could use your help with something_

He got a reply two minutes later.

Eddie Diaz <3: _yeah, it’s about Chris’s bedtime tho. Could he just crash on your couch?_

Buck smiled. He always loved seeing Christopher.

me: _of course he can. Theres extra pillows and blankets in the bin behind the couch. _

Eddie Diaz <3: _ok, we’ll be over in about 20 minutes_

While he waited for Eddie and Chris to get there, Buck undressed until he was just in his boxers. He couldn’t believe was about to ask Eddie to help him wash his hair, but his arm was sore from all the needles that had been it in and he was exhausted. And he knew Eddie would do it without batting an eye, it was just strange being that vulnerable in front of his best friend. He guessed you were supposed to be vulnerable with best friends, but he had never had one before, so this was new territory for him.

He sat on his toilet lid and played games on his phone until he heard his front door open. He knew it would take a few minutes to get Chris settled, so he hobbled up to the bathroom door to wait for Eddie.

When he heard Eddie quietly padding up the stairs, he opened the door a little wider to make sure Eddie could see the light and know to come to the bathroom.

“Hey, Buck,” Eddie said softly as he approached Buck. “What’s up, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I have kind of a strange request,” he looked down embarrassingly.

Eddie got closer and lifted Buck’s chin back up with his hand. “Hey, whatever it is, don’t be embarrassed. You were just in the hospital overnight and you still only have the use of one leg. You’re bound to need some kind of help.”

Buck blushed. “Um, okay then, could you maybe help me wash my hair? My arms are sore and and I’m exhausted and…”

“Of course,” Eddie smiled as he cut him off. “Do you just want to sit on the floor and lean your head back and we can do it that way?”

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Buck said as he began to hobble back to the tub. Eddie quickly swooped in and supported him, helping him safely to the floor.

Eddie sat down on the toilet and then leaned over to start the water. He grabbed a cup from Buck’s sink and filled it up, using it to get Buck’s hair wet. He then reached over to grab the shampoo and used it to lather Buck’s hair.

“Seriously, Buck,” Eddie started softly. “Are you doing okay? Both physically _and_ mentally? It isn’t like you to not eat anything for hours.”

Buck sighed, relaxed as Eddie worked the shampoo into his hair. “Mostly,” he replied. “Most days I’m fine, but some days it’s just so hard to get out of bed. Recovery is so exhausting, and it feels like it’s taking so long.”

Eddie rinsed out Buck’s hair. “I know, I’ve been there,” he said. “But it’s only been four weeks. In another two you’ll have your cast off and then you can start physical therapy. And you could see a therapist if your struggling with depression. I know a few good ones.”

“I haven’t a great experience with therapists,” Buck admitted as Eddie started in with the conditioner. “But thank you. I really appreciate it.”

Eddie smiled as he worked in the conditioner. He rinsed Buck’s hair out, then grabbed the towel from the sink and started to dry it off.

“Do you have pajamas?” Eddie asked.

Buck nodded, his exhaustion really beginning to set in.

“You want me to get them?”

“Can you help me to the bed first? But yeah, they’re in the dresser next to the stairs,” Buck replies sleepily.

“Of course,” Eddie said, putting his arm around Buck to help him up. Once Buck was safely on the bed, Eddie walked over to the dresser.

“Second drawer from the top,” Buck informed him.

Eddie opened said drawer and grabbed a sleep shirt. He brought it back over to Buck and handed it to him.

“Thanks again,” Buck said softly, putting it on. “Do you just want to stay? I can cook breakfast in the morning.”

Eddie smiled. “Sure. I brought a change of clothes for both me and Christopher just in case.”

Buck smiled back at him as he got under the covers and turned on the TV.

Eddie followed suit, getting comfortable and leaning back against the headboard. “What are we watching? More _Hawaii-Five-0?_”

“No, I finished that. I’m on _NCIS _now,” Buck responded, leaning back and resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. His hand then found Eddie’s and he laced their fingers together. “Thank you again.”

“Anything for you, Buck,” Eddie said softly.

Within a few minutes, Buck was almost asleep. He softly mumbled: “love you, Eddie.” It was so quiet that it took Eddie a second to register what he had said.

Eddie smiled brightly, brought Buck’s hand up and kissed it softly, then turned slightly to kiss the top of Buck’s head. Just as quietly, right before closing his eyes, he said:

“I love you too, Evan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So essentially, Buck and Eddie are dating now but they're both stupid and don't know that.
> 
> Big thanks to the Fire Fam (9-1-1 discord) for all their love and support. You guys are the best <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! I'm @eddiediaz-buckley
> 
> Buddie slowburn endgame let's go. Please Mr. Murphy.


End file.
